Maid in Blue, please
by ZuOk
Summary: 2D y un peculiar cosplay.


\- Quieto 2D, fotos borrosas - dijo la asiática, tratando de enfocar su cámara en el peliazul frente a ella

\- Por favor Noods, dime que no subirás esto a ningún sitio de internet - pidió nervioso el mayor

\- ¿Cuándo te he traicionado yo? Una última. Recoge tus brazos y choca tus dedos índices - indicó la chica - Muy bien, mira hacia aquí como si Russel se hubiera comido la tajada de pizza que estuviste guardando.

\- ¿Lo hizo?

\- ¡Perfecto! Cara adorable 2D - dijo observando la reciente foto - Eres Rem zombie

\- ¿Rem? ¿Eso es bueno? - pero la joven no lo escuchó ya, yendo a su habitación emocionada por las fotografías.

A veces lo dejaba colgado así. Su pequeña Noodle, solo por ella haría algo tan vergonzoso. No es que no le gustara disfrazarse, amaba ir vestido a las fiestas de Halloween, pero definitivamente el cosplay era algo diferente. Especialmente _este _cosplay.

\- Por la grandísima… - una voz detrás del peliazul le alertó de la presencia de la persona que menos querría haber visto en ese momento. Por fortuna se había puesto una bata encima antes.

\- ¡Mudz!

\- Me voy unos meses y ahora se creen que pueden hablar lo que sea de uno… - masculló con una mirada furiosa mientras entraba a la sala

\- ¿No se suponía que tenías una entrevista con RadioU hasta tarde?

\- Esos bastardos. Dijeron estupideces como "la banda salió a flote sin el ancla que eras". ¡Sin mí esta banda no hubiera sido nada! Par de irritantes millennials, los mandé a volar.

\- Bueno, no es como que nos haya ido tan mal, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Acaso quieres discutir Faceache? ¿Por qué hoy todos quieren joderme la vida?

\- No eres el centro de todo

La respuesta fue insólita para el bajista. Sabía que la voz principal de su banda se había creído el líder en el tiempo que estuvo fuera, pero le sorprendía aún su cambio de actitud. Había cierta confianza en él que lo descolocaba.

\- Pues no estaría mal ser el centro al menos por un momento - dijo con resentimiento - Desde que he llegado nadie se ha molestado en celebrar el que esté de vuelta.

\- Yo te felicité

\- ¡Pues no es suficiente, cerebro de pájaro! Debieron hacer una fiesta de una semana al menos, pero no, ustedes, ingratos, ni siquiera un solo día…

Stuart Pot escuchaba al mayor con una extraña tranquilidad. Sonaba como si estuviera… celoso. Y quizá lo estaba. Enterarse que la banda que formaste sacó todo un álbum sin ti y resultó un éxito no debió ser fácil, especialmente si se toma en cuenta que fue reemplazado por un tipo parecido a él con menos años encima. Haría su segunda buena acción del día.

\- De acuerdo Mudz, tú ganas. Tal vez fuimos un poco insensibles contigo.

\- Oh, claro que lo fueron, yo merezco ser tratado como lo que soy...

\- "_Un perfecto idiota"_

\- ¡Un líder de influencia mundial!

\- No podemos dar una gran fiesta ahora que vamos empezar la gira, pero te lo puedo compensar.

\- ¿Cómo planeas…? - se quedó sin palabras cuando el peliazul se quitó la bata de encima, dejando verse en un traje de camarera bastante interesante.

Ya sabía perfectamente cómo era el cuerpo de 2D, pero aún así no pudo evitar la sorpresa ante su imagen. Un vestido de maid en blanco y negro con volantes muy, muy corto, que dejaba ver sus largas y bien formadas piernas finalizando en unas blancas calcetas largas y zapatos de tacón bajo. Benditas piernas. Mandó un grito al cielo cuando vio lo que le hicieron vestir en Humility, dejaba en exposición mucho más de lo que estaba acostumbrado a que vean del peliazul y vaya que se reflejó en los comentarios. Le había sido quitado el placer secreto de ser de los pocos en ver su modelada silueta.

\- Antes de nada, estoy vistiendo esto porque a Noodle le llegó un cosplay regalado por un fan, pero creyó que me vendría bien y, ya sabes, no puedo decirle que no a ella… - comentó un tanto avergonzado - ya ves, es bastante pequeño para mí - Murdoc no pronunció palabra, ni siquiera para insultarlo, lo que le extrañaba - ¿Me estás oyendo?

\- ¿Acaso pretendes enloquecerme?

\- No es que esté tan a gusto con esto - dijo, poniéndose de perfil y mirando el corto del vestido

\- Pues yo sí que estoy a gusto - afirmó, acercándose sigilosamente al más joven rodeando un brazo sobre su pequeña cintura

\- O-oye.. - titubeó mientras Murdoc lo acercaba a su cuerpo - solo me quité la bata para que pudieras burlarte un rato y se te pase lo encabronado, n-no creas nada raro..

Pero el plan de 2D de humillarse en pos de la relajación del pelinegro no le había salido como esperaba, casi como en todo lo que planeaba en su vida. El satanista no dejaba de verlo de arriba a abajo como si fuera la última soda del desierto, aunque ciertamente el contrario no era de tomar sodas ni a él le gustaría ser una cocacola entre las garras de osos polares con enormes dientes y una mordida que de seguro le arrancarían la mitad del pescuezo. Una mano traviesa sacó al vocalista de "mil y un maneras en que un oso polar podía comerte" a "demasiado cerca de mi trasero".

\- ¡¿Qué rayos Murdoc?!

\- Estás tal como te recuerdo… - dijo subiendo un poco más hasta llegar casi a la gloria

\- ¡Basta! - se alejó como pudo, librandose de su agarre - Siempre haces lo que se te antoja conmigo.

\- Creí que me ibas a "compensar"

\- No me refería a… - suspiró - Murdoc, ya dejamos esto atrás hace mucho y no, no voy a volver.

Recordaba Plastic Beach perfectamente. Ya había sido demasiado abuso permitido, tenía que ponerle un alto a esa bestia manipuladora que era aunque por dentro todavía lo deseara un poco. Porque si algo conocía del bajista era que si le dabas la mano se iba hasta el hombro... y todo lo demás.

\- No es justo que me dejes verte así si no me vas a dejar hacer nada. ¿Sabes que te he extrañado?

\- ¿En serio? - movió la cabeza, maldita debilidad - No, no me vengas con esas cosas, no voy a caer en ellas otra vez, tú nunca extrañas, nunca te corriges y nunca cambias.

2D le estaba regañando, en ese traje de maid y con esa cara con la que parecía muy seguro de lo que decía. Una parte de él quería hacerlo quebrarse (de muchas formas) pero, porque acababa de salir de la cárcel, había tenido un pésimo día y de verdad, con toda la verdad del mundo, había extrañado al de ojos vacíos, por una vez decidió llevar la fiesta en paz.

\- Sí, sí. Soy un desgraciado y nunca cambiaré. Ahora, si me _disculpas _voy a tomarme una cerveza helada y masturbarme en mi habitación por el pequeño Niccals que despertaste por nada- se giró para subir a su habitación, pero se detuvo un momento - Y sí te extrañé, idiota.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que te crea eso?

\- No me creas si no quieres, sigue tu jueguito de rencor contra mí, ignórame durante la gira, haz lo que quieras. Pero - dijo en tono más bajo - si me crees, sube un rato, y tomemos algo. Sin segundas intenciones, siempre y cuando te quites ese traje.. No me vendría mal conversar un rato -dicho esto se fue.

Definitivamente estaba sorprendido. Murdoc no había seguido su antiguo instinto de pegarle una paliza por contradecirlo y se había ido tranquilo. Parecía que le venía bien unos meses de cárcel para pensarse las cosas.

El peliazul lo sopesó un momento. Tampoco le vendría mal conversar un rato, ambos se conocían de casi de toda la vida y era difícil para él estar molesto mucho tiempo. Sonrió al pensar que quizá Murdoc había cambiado un poco. Se fue a la cocina, donde escondía un tequila intacto desde hace algún tiempo. Sería bueno para celebrar el regreso del líder. Se planteó cambiarse, pero negó con la cabeza. Había que premiar un poco la buena actitud del satanista…


End file.
